Through the Wire
by SinnamonGirl
Summary: Dee tries a new method to win Ryo's affection.


Through the Wire

SinnamonGirl

Disclaimer: Fake and its lovely characters belong to Sanami Matoh. 

Summary: Dee tries a new method to win Ryo's affections.

Reviews are most welcome!!

It was the same answer every time... and still, it sort of turned him on. Hell, the man could have talked about earth worms and orange rinds, and he'd have probably been turned on.

"Stop calling me, Dee."

There, like clockwork. Dee wondered just how Ryo knew it was him. Didn't anyone else ever call his apartment? "Stop answering the phone," he suggested with an audible grin that had more devil to it than cherub.

"Can't. Reflex."

Dee shook his head, raven bangs dusting over his eyes. "I don't think so."

Ryo's tone changed, was meant to discourage. "Trust me."

He countered with flirting. "I think you like these calls of mine."

"Uh-huh," Ryo pacified. "You keep telling yourself that. I'll go to bed, ok?"

"What if I have something important to say?" This was a cheap shot, but it kept Ryo from replacing the phone in the cradle. He was still on the other end; Dee could hear him breathing.

"I find it unlikely," he said at last.

Dee sighed; that man was always so quick to counter with sarcasm! He decided that he'd best come to the point. "Can I come over?"

"Nope."

Sounding like a child, he whined in protest. "You'd let me if it was light out." he said, annoyed to find himself pouting.

"You're more sane then," Ryo pointed out, saying under his breath, "And less grabby... This must be tied to the moon." Time had taught him that Dee was much, much more likely to pounce after the sun went down... and Ryo's resistance waned with the daylight. He didn't trust _himself _around Dee at night.

"I hide it more in the daytime," Dee offered, trying to build himself up a little. "Out of courtesy." And, because they were far more likely to get caught by Bikky, or, at the station, by Rose or Chief, or Drake or JJ. Dee knew the steep price of embarrassing Ryo in front of other people. He became subarctic and distant, and Dee was stuck staring, pleading with his eyes, on the other side of a Ryo-imposed icy divide.

"Hide it now - that's courtesy"

Dee didn't want to whine, but... "_Ryo_!"

The blond garbled something in exasperated Japanese. It didn't sound friendly. Definitely time for new tactics.

"Ryo... What if you laid down?"

"What?" He sounded completely suspicious.

"I mean, what if you turned out the light, got into bed, and just listened? I bet I could turn you on."

A long pause. No dial tone though. Dee listened hard, curled up at the foot of his bed, wondering if he'd risked too much. Something rustled. Blankets?

"Dee... I'm crazy for not yanking the phone out of the wall... but go ahead."

Dee smiled to himself, relieved and excited. "Is it dark?"

"Yes?"

He reached out to turn out his own light and settled into bed. "Now be calm," he told the nervous detective on the other end of the line. "I'm not going to ask you to imagine me beside you. I just want you to breathe."

Ryo thought that it was a different voice than Dee had ever used before. It was gentler... but fuller, too, brimming with... what? Not lust, but something subtler, something far more meaningful. Affection? Ryo sighed into the reciever. "You have a good phone voice," he said.

Dee chuckled softly, a sound like warm rain out of the west. "I have a good _bedroom_ voice, my heart, but you never let me use it."

And suddenly, Dee felt that he wasn't several blocks away, caged in by towers of steel and glass reaching to the stars, connected to Ryo only by the hum of words across a wire. He was right beside him and he could feel the tension locked in his skin and his muscles, his brain and his bones. _Oh Ryo... How long has it been since someone touched you? _

Ryo made a strange soft sound - half whimper and half sigh when Dee instructed him to lick his fingers, to touch the damp tips to his secret skin. And it was Dee, ten blocks away, who was touching, Dee who stroked the fevered flesh hard and made pearls of sweat spring out beneath Ryo's platinum bangs, Dee who compressed all of his sexual skill into one device - his voice - and used it to push Ryo to the edge of all that he could take.

"Dee, oh Dee, please." His timid, gentle, afraid of his own naked skin beloved was crying for him, entreating him and Dee was forced into silence for a few moments, caught by the power of Ryo's need, gasping as his body writhed and drew itself tight responding only to his name in Ryo's mouth.

Labored, shaky breathing began to scratch at Dee's ears. He could hear his own name, sometimes, between breaths. He knew how fast Ryo's strokes were coming and he wanted so badly to be there beside him, guiding him through the final moments. And when he came, Ryo lost the phone but Dee still heard his cry, felt shockwaves swim through his skin and loosen everything. Ryo's name sprang to his lips and he cried out for him, hoarsely, as everything in him was undone.

His head fell back, hair darker than usual with sweat, neck stretched out, eyes closed in exhaustion and triumph. And then, surprisingly unashamed, Ryo was back on the line.

He hadn't caught his breath, but the words came clear. "I...something...for...you?"

Dee laughed, exhalting. "Breathe."

"Can I, though? Really? I can't talk like that... never, never did anything like that, but..." His shyness flared, but just for a moment. "But, I'd like to make you feel good, too, Dee."

Dee grinned until his cheeks ached. "You do. Oh baby, you do make me feel good. Just think about something for me, okay?"

"Sure," Ryo agreed.

"If I can make you feel that good over the phone... imagine what I could do in person. Goodnight, my love."

"Dee, don't hang up."

"What is it love?"

His voice was hungry when he said only, "More."

Dee punched a fist into the air, crying out a silent primal "Yes!" and settled back against his pillows. It was going to be a long, but wonderful, night.


End file.
